This invention relates to a drain cover for use with bathtubs, sinks, laundry tubs, and the like, and more particularly to drain covers that are easy to install and secure.
Bathtub drains conventionally have a cover that is adapted to fit over and around a drain port in the bottom of a tub or the like. The covers are generally connected to drain ports through the use of a sealant material. These connections require materials, labor and time for installation as well as makes removal difficult when necessary to replace drain covers because of damage or discoloration.
It is therefore a principal objective of this invention to provide a drain cover assembly wherein a drain cover can be easily, quickly, and economically installed and replaced. This and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The drain cover assembly of this invention has a hollow fluid conduit member that extends through a drain port in the bottom of a bathtub. A drain cover with a center opening and a horizontal flange has an integral sleeve that extends from the opening and fits into an open end of the hollow conduit member. The sleeve has a pair of protruding elements that are positioned to be received in a pair of slots in the interior of the hollow conduit member such that the drain cover can be releasably secured to the hollow conduit member.